


He'll Be Fine

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Combat, M/M, Unknown Enemy, hurt Sano but really he's fine, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: "That idiot eats blows like he eats everything else."
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime(implied)
Kudos: 9





	He'll Be Fine

He wasn't sure how Sanosuke had convinced him to allow his tagging along, but here he was. And _of course_ the rooster had insisted upon challenging the biggest guy, who was wielding some kind of over-sized war hammer almost as tall as Sano himself. 

"You deal with the swords!" A bright smile accompanied the words before he was throwing himself into the fray, fists missing their mark the first few times as he evaded the swinging mass. On the next swing, Sanosuke was ready. 

He caught the weapon, made to crush and smash, with his abdomen, latching his arms tight around the metal head in an attempt to detach it from its shaft. Successful he was, though his focus left him vulnerable to the large fist driving hard into his nose and mouth, sending him backwards into a wall

"Officer Fujita!" 

"He'll be fine. That idiot eats blows like he eats everything else." Saitou didn't spare a look at the low ranking officer as he cut his way through his adversaries. 

A rumbling of wood and stone signaled that Sanosuke was not down for the count as he unearthed himself; wide smile still in place, painted scarlet. His bloodied nose, leaving trails down his neck and chest, wiped on that ridiculous white jacket in vain. 

"I'm not done with you yet, tiny!"

Saitou rolled his eyes.

A lull in combat allowed Saitou to witness Sanosuke's next feat: being swatted out of the air, as though he were a fly, by a monstrous backhand. Saitou grumbled something about property damage, evading a sword swing and delivering his own, before Sanosuke erupted through a small fruit stand, sending debris flying in every direction, hair and eyes wilder than before.

"Ha! You call that a hit?" It was a miracle that the idiot had managed to live this long with a mouth like that. 

Though Saitou supposed the reason he had survived up until now had to do with Sanosuke's ability to pull himself together and get the job done, for his next attack was better executed. He eluded the massive arms, accomplished easily enough with his smaller frame and wiry muscle, before darting behind the man. Vaulting into the air, Sano laid him out with a solid kick to the back of the head.

Sanosuke swayed for a moment where he had landed, regarding the body on the ground until he was sure it was over, before turning to see that the remaining men had all been handled and were now being arrested by officers and loaded into wagons. 

"Took you long enough, you moron." Saitou was cleaning the blood from his sword, watching him with the slightest expression of mirth, noticeable only to Sano who had come to know it so well. 

"I was just toying with him is all, didn't want to blow my load too quickly," Sano tried to sound casual, but the residual cough from inhaled dirt betrayed his tone.

Saitou assessed Sanosuke for a moment, taking in the blood, dirt, and sweat, the assortment of splinters piercing skin, the broken nose, and the fresh bruise spreading wide across the top of his sarashi, wondering how far south it traveled. 

**_grumbling stomach_ **

"Can we get food? I'm starving."

**_Sigh._ **

"You need a bath."


End file.
